


First Day of Chem Class

by csichick_2



Series: Coliver High School AU [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has clear motives for his choice of lab partner.  Unfortunately, they're only clear to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Chem Class

Connor had two ulterior motives for taking AP Chemistry his junior year.. The first is that doing well enough on the exam meant that we would be able to avoid the subject in college. The second is that he knows Oliver is taking the class. Sweet, nerdy Oliver who Connor has had a crush on ever since they were partnered up to dissect a frog in Freshman Biology. Connor's spent the past year and half trying to get the know the other boy better, but it's been hard when Oliver is the so-called King of the Nerds and Connor is the so-called King of the Jocks.

Thar difference in social circles is the exact reason every other student looks surprised to see Connor in the class. Even though he's a straight-A student, most of the nerds tend to not look past the dumb jock stereotype, which annoys Connor more than it should. He quickly sits down next to Oliver, who is actually the only person in the class he knows as most of the other students are a year older than them.

"If we're allowed to pick, do you want to be lab partners," Connor says, leaning close to Oliver.

"After you almost puked on our frog, I should say no," Oliver replies. "But I'm pretty sure I can help your grade more than you can hurt mine, so sure."

"I am an honor student, you know," Connor says, a little more harshly than he meant to. He thought that Oliver knew him well enough to see past the jock stereotypes, the frog incident notwithstanding.

"I know that, Connor," Oliver says, fixing Connor with a look. "But I also know that science is your weak subject, so you're clearly here in hopes of college credit."

"And you're not?" Connor counters.

Oliver shrugs. "I like a challenge. And this is supposedly the hardest teacher in the school, which is why I think that despite your perfect GPA, you're in over your head."

"You know my GPA?" Connor asks, surprised.

"There are 16 of us tied for valedictorian right now and I know who every single one is," Oliver replies, though he doesn't offer up how he knows that. "And I also know that based on all of our schedules, you're the one most likely to no longer share that title at the end of the semester."

"Thanks for your faith in me," Connor replies sarcastically.

"I can't take your exams for you, but I can make sure you'll ace your labs," Oliver responds. "That is why you asked me to be your partner, isn't it?"

Connor feels his heart break over Oliver's statement. It hurts that Oliver can't see just how wrong he is and Connor doesn't know how to change that.


End file.
